Yatsufusa (A Different Path)
March of the Dead: Yatsufusa is a Teigu in the form of a long katana that holds the power to reanimate and control the corpses of anyone it is stabbed with. It was used by the Jaeger Kurome up until her death at the hands of Jacqueline, where after her body was put up on display the sword was left in the street nearby where her sister, Akame, picked it up and took possession of it. She has yet to use it in an actual battle alongside Murasame. History Not much is known about how Yatsufusa was created and what was used in its creation. At some unknown point Kurome received it while still a member of the Group of Terror assassination squad. Abilities Yatsufusa is a blade-type Teigu that has the ability to control a maximum of eight corpses of those whom it has killed. The user also holds the ability to manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimate corpses had in life to make them more lethal in battle. The puppets were known to retain their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, which can either prove to be an advantage for the user or a disadvantage that could lead to the puppet and or puppets becoming unusable. Additionally the puppet's condition remained the same as it was upon death, meaning that the puppets could not learn new things nor improve their physical capabilities beyond those achieved before becoming a puppet. Another thing to not is that for each puppet the user actively controls, they became weaker, and for every puppet destroy the user regains back a portion of their power used to keep the corpse reanimated. Puppets * Natala: Formerly one of Kurome's childhood friends, who used to be in the same assassination group as her. * Doya: A former assassin from the Northern Tribes that dual-wields pistols. * Wall: A former famous guardsman. He had a shield with a hidden lance in it that could be fired. * Apeman: A Danger Beast that resembled a gorilla and used brute physical strength to destroy its opponents. * Henter: A former survivor of the Ban Tribe. He had tricky movements and a knife, making him a difficult opponent to fight. * Rokugoh: A former general that tried to betray the Empire to join the revolutionaries. He wielded a whip and could shake the earth with it. * Desta-Ghoul: A super-class Danger Beast that could spew out destructive fiery breath that could cause damage over a wide area. * Kaiser Frog: A large, frog-like Danger Beast that could control its long tongue. It also had powerful acid in his stomach that can eat away anything it eats. As a result of Kurome's fight with the Inquisitor, all of the puppets under her control have been eliminated. Trump Card * Tartarus Prison ** The Trump Card that comes the sword and solidifies its status as a controller of the dead. The user stabs the sword into the ground and cracks open the earth, revealing a straight drop down into the what is perceived as hell to the person caught above the crack. Covering the walls of either side are pitch black bodies of men and women, the souls of those who have been killed by Yatsufusa ever since its creation, and with a silent command from the user they grab and drag down the person whom is standing over the track until they are crushed by the earth when the crack seals itself back up. The only person known to have survived this technique is the Inquisitor. Trivia * The Trump Card "Tartarus Prison" refers to the mythological prison named Tartarus in which Zeus and the other Olympians trapped their predecessors, the Titans, inside of.